Your Heart England
by Fumofu-tan
Summary: Un corazón que se niega de alejarse de quien lo hace latir cada día ... No importa el cuerpo importan los sentimientos no?


"El destino todo conecta si tienes dudas… tal vez el mismo algún día te lo demuestra…"

"20 de julio … Sigo luchando… aunque cada vez las fuerzas no me dan para si quiera abrir los ojos…"

-Rápido lenta que o si no el héroe llegara tarde a la convención de comics de Marvel – Un chico alto y macizo enérgico y con unos ojos azules que le hacían par a su hiperactividad apuraban a subir al coche a una chica de coletas rubia y con lentes…

-Shut up idiot! –Reclamo la chica con un notorio acento ingles acomodándose la gafas y corriendo hacia el auto- No sé por qué tanto me apuras no es que la convención desaparezca o algo…

-Pero es importante para mi quiero que superman me firme mi figura de el …-dijo inflando las mejillas infantilmente el chico y sacando de su bolsillo una mini mini figura de superman de no más de 2 centímetros.

-Sabes que no son reales verdad-cuestiono la chica subiendo al auto… con una sonrisa de victoria el chico le siguió adentro de este…

-Son reales lalala –El chico se tapo una oreja mientras metía la llave y encendía el motor a la chica le salió una pequeña sonrisa acompañada con un leve sonrojo…-y no me importa lo que tu digas Crazy potter-molesto el chico y borrando de repente la sonrisa de la chica en una mueca que claramente demostraba que eso era un golpe más que bajo.

-Y tu cabeza de hamburguesa será mejor que te apures o tus héroes ficticios desaparecerán…-dijo la chica mirando por la ventana… con una mueca en vez de sonrisa

-Tienes razón el hero se debe juntar con los otros hero jajajaja-la chica al escuchar eso solo se le resbalo un gota en la nuca y pensó…

"Como puedo soportar esto… Mucha gente me lo pregunta pero ni yo se la respuesta…Kiku mi única… por asi decirlo familia y amigo… lo veo cada vez dormir preocupado en una sofá junto a mi… El ha pagado cada cosa… le debo mucho por eso no debo perder…"

-Acéptalo chica Scone nunca me vencerás al GRAN HERO…- Si habían llegado a la convención era en el subterráneo y corrían a toda velocidad…

-Imbécil no corras tan rápido puede ser peligroso…-decía la chica entremedio de jadeos de cansancio… mientras seguía al vivaz chico

- Hay no seas exagerada…- en un minuto a otro la chica se adelanto rápidamente al chico – Oye tramposa-dijo el chico mientras seguía corriendo con una sonrisa…

-Tú eres el idiota que me cree no?...-todo iba bien pero la chica bajaba muy rápido y en un paso en falso se resbalo… En un momento a otro la chica se trato de sostener… con barandal que estaba notoriamente en malas condiciones … se soltó y fue directo al suelo junto con ella la chica … impactando contra el suelo el chico quedo en estado de shock viendo abajo el cuerpo ensangrentado de la chica que no hacia señal de vida o nada…

-24 de julio-

-Lo sentimos pero su muerte cerebral es algo concreto… Sus órganos no aguantaran mucho… Aunque suene algo frio ella es una candidata perfecta para donar vida a alguien mas…-LA familia de la joven estuvo por un momento paralizada solo alguien reacciono al momento… un chico macizo alto con ojos azules como el cielo en una mañana nublada…. Salió corriendo muy rápido… saliendo afuera del hospital a llorar y alejándose de su amiga que ya no tenía vuelta atrás…

-25 de julio-

-Arthur kun omedetto –decía feliz un chico de rasgos claramente orientales – Al fin te conseguimos un donante –la sonrisa y alegría no podía ocultársela el japonés, el chico postrado en cama le volvió el brillo a los ojos que hacían que su verde esmeralda resplandeciera más que nunca… Tenía la oportunidad de volver a vivir… no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lagrima de felicidad ahogada por mucho tiempo….

"25 de julio… mis ojos resplandecieron y vivieron nuevamente… Tengo una oportunidad de vivir… Y esta no la desperdiciare… Solo espero que no se apague ningún otro brillo…"-escribió el chico en su diario que planeaba que sería su póstumo pero el destino quiso otra cosa…

espero que le haya gustado dejen un review si es asi ok~~~ hetalia no me pertenece Gracias a dios ya que eso seria una serie terriblemente yaoi hard XD! asi que agradezcan a Kami sama por eso XD

review onegai!


End file.
